1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hockey stick made of composite materials and its manufacturing process.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
Hockey sticks existing on the market are either of wood or composite materials, or associate the two materials.
With respect to playing comfort, wooden sticks give good results, however, they are very expensive and subject to variations in their structure with respect to playing conditions, such as temperature and humidity.
Existing sticks of composite materials have a cost lower than that of wood but do not bring the same playing comfort to the user because they require a period of adaptation.
In addition, this type of stick has the disadvantage of often deforming after a certain time because of the usage of certain polymers which are naturally unstable.
Sticks alloying wood and composite materials deteriorate rapidly because of the fact of the influx of different materials whose bonding is more fragile as blows are repeated.
The present invention aims to overcome the disadvantages cited by proposing a hockey stick of composite materials having a weight equivalent to that of a wooden stick and thus offering to the user the same sensations, being of a very great sturdiness while furnishing great playing comfort and having a very stable structure under various weather conditions.
To that end, the stick of composite materials according to the invention provided with a shaft and a blade is essentially characterized in that it comprises a core of expanded polyvinylchloride foam having the general shape of the stick, a first mesh of fiberglass or carbon fibers in which the core is placed and gripped and at least one other fiberglass or carbon fiber mesh in which the core provided with the first mesh, is placed and gripped.